Starry Night
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: AU.C.C. isn't really having a good night like she should be having at her friends birthday party. Not really wanting to join the rest of her friends as she sits alone hiding behind the drink in her hand. But what would happen when someone she met that night name Lelouch comes to talk to her? How can he change her bad night into a good one? Twoshot
1. A Spark

**AN:** _I hope you enjoy this little one shot! And Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed. I did as much editing as I could right now, so I'll come back later. :)_

 **Disclaimer: Code Geass is not mine.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Spark**_

She had no idea what she was doing here. The night club filled with the constant loud banging of music and people who'd grind on each other for a spark of pleasure and those who just had no care in the world as they danced the night away. You have drunk people challenging each other to more drinks and both couples or strangers making out in the dark corners. Doing a lot more than just light kissing.

This was not her kind of scene.

She'd only came here to support her best friend Kallen's 25th birthday with their mutual friends and to escape the hardships of reality she was going through right now. It was suppose to be fun and the time of their lives. But they've only been here for a couple of hours and she was ready to go. She only danced for about thirty minutes before she sat at the reserved table, tossing back drink after drink, washing away her right mind. The green haired lady felt pretty lame sitting all by herself while the rest of the party was out and about. And worst of all... she felt really exposed with her choice of clothing.

She wore a deep v crowl neck white dress, her long green hair flowed down her back, and wore sliver high heels to top it off. Usually she wouldn't wear something so revealing and salacious. Not anymore at least. But tonight she did and she was starting to regret it. Men throughout the night had tried to pick up on her, but of course she would rudely deny their advances. Not having any of that nonsense from cheating and drunk men.

"Hey..." A cool voice pulled her away from thought.

"Hi." She replied back, looking up at the tall lean man with raven hair and captivating amethyst eyes. Someone she met for the first time tonight, a good friend of Suzaku and Kallen. The brother she heard so much about from Nunnally and Euphemia, but has never seen until this night.

 _"Lelouch was is name...right?"_ Thinking to her herself.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked politely, directing his hand to the seat across from her.

"I don't know. Ask the Casper who sits there." She said rather coldly, bringing the rim of her cup to her lips taking a sip of the drink.

"A sure would suffice." He sat down.

He looked across the table to the woman in front of him. This was the first time they actually met, but this wasn't the first time he's seen her. He actually saw her for the first time a couple of years ago. Sometimes, whenever his mother's cafe shop was short on an employer, he would volunteer there to help out. And that was when he saw her. Every morning, as he was told by Kallen, they would go there for a morning coffee before work. And every morning she was there when he was there to help. He never had the guts to say hi or to speak to the beautiful woman before tonight. She seemed so cold yet so lively at the same time. He's heard her talk in conversations before and quickly figured out that she was a sarcastic person. But lately she looked so stressed and seemed very distant. According to Kallen, C.C. was just stressed from work and the hardships life has thrown at her a few times.

But understand his nervousness when he found out that she was also invited to Kallen's birthday party. It was like fate was giving him a boost for being too shy to talk to her.

This was his chance to get to actually get to know her.

"So, what are you doing here sitting all by yourself?" He asked.

C.C. turned to face him, placing her empty cup onto the table. "I'm tired of dancing, I'm just tried in general, and I just want to leave this place. I feel like I'm suffocating right now."

He felt a little bad when he heard her complaints, but he wanted to change her mood. So he gave her a smirk.

"I heard you were a party girl, is that why you wore that tonight?" He eyed her half exposed chest that also revealed a small portion of her breasts. He averted his eyes quickly out of respect, switching his view to her golden eyes before it changed again when a faint blush tainted her cheeks.

"No!" She tried covering herself. "I just felt like wearing this."

"Oh yeah?" He teased.

"Yes."

"So you like the lecherous looks you get by wearing stuff like that?"

"Why do you care?" She spouted out not taking her eyes away from his.

He let out a chuckle. "I don't, I'm just asking out of pure curiosity." He smirked again.

There was a moment of silence between them before she let out a sigh.

"No I don't. I thought I was going to be 'the party girl' tonight but I'm not. And now I wish I had worn something else." She admitted still covering her exposure.

"Here." He took off his dark grey jacket that he wore with his light blue button up dress shirt.

He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows before handing over the jacket to her.

"You don't have to-"

"I insist. I have two younger sisters, so I know how to be a gentleman when the occasion calls for it." He gave her the jacket in which she took timidly before putting it on muttering out a thanks.

"Who told you I was a party girl?" C.C. questioned her acquaintance.

"Milly, she was talking about all the times you and her took over the night and became the party within the party. And I must say, I'm impressed."

C.C. let out a little laugh. "That was when I was in college. I live in reality now, and I haven't partied like that in a good while." She looked to the dance floor. "And you? Why are you spending your night at this table with a former party girl like me?" She looked back to see him.

"I had my fun for the night, drank more drinks than I wanted, danced a little, and now I just want to sit back and relax." He smiled at her. "And since I'm a little buzz and have gain some confidence from the alcohol, I actually wanted to come and talk to you."

"You know you shouldn't rely on alcohol to get confidence." She clasped her hands together moving it slightly forward on the table so it almost touched his. He shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter now. I'm here talking to you."

She felt her heart race. She had a few boyfriends here and there but not one that was too serious. In the past she never really cared for romance but now she's not too sure.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, standing up holding out his hand for hers to take. She accepted with a sly smile and taking his hand. He then lead her to the dance floor where the upbeat music had turned a little slower to give it's previous dancers a break. Finding a good spot in the now small crowd, he pulled her body close to his. His hands were resting on her waist and she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced through the duration of the song, looking into each others eyes in silence as the dark lights changed frequently to softer cooler feel colors.

His heart was thundering in his ears out of nerves. And her heart was skipping beats from the overwhelming warm caring feeling he let out. He wasn't really a complete stranger, sure they don't really know each other, but he was so inviting and easy to be around. It was unlike her to become this attached to someone so quick. But for whatever reason...it felt natural to be with him. Like as if they had been together before. She closed her eyes and closed the remaining distance between them, resting her head on his chest, feeling the soft pulses of his heart.

And when the song finally came to an end-

He whispered in her ear. "Leave with me." She looked up at him and smirked. "Wow you move really fast." He rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. "I don't mean that, just come with me." He took her by the hand and pulled her from the dance floor. After telling one of their mutual friends that they would be leaving, they gathered their belongings and head out the club doors. Both were little buzzed so they called for a taxi. Even though they had carpooled to the night club; If the situation was different and they drove there themselves instead, it was still best to not drive while intoxicated. When the taxi driver arrived a few moments later, they got in and Lelouch gave the driver an address to the desired destination.

They talked during the cab drive, just making small conversation to pass the time. When they had reached their destination and Lelouch paid for the ride. C.C. was a little surprise to where they were at...which was at a park. They weren't completely alone, but it was a weird place to end up at after a night at the club. He took her hand in his and walked with a confused C.C. until they found a spot in the grass.

She looked at him funny when he sat and laid down on the grass.

"What are we doing here Lelouch?" She looked around her and saw a few couples doing the same as he was.

"Just lay down with me C.C." He crossed his arms behind his head, looking in her direction. Doing what he said, she removed his jacket placing it beside him on the ground. She put her hair up in a quick messy bun before joining him, laying her head on his jacket.

"Lelouch what are we doing?" She asked looking at his gentle features. He turned to face her quickly, giving her a smile before looking up to the night sky. "I want you to look up C.C."

She turned away and looked up...

What a beautiful sight it was.

The starry night was breathtakingly beautiful. There was not a cloud in sight to interrupt the beauty. There were so many stars, she felt like she was swept away into another dimension. And the moon gave the night sky an ethereal feel.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes..." C.C. answered in a whisper.

"When I was younger, my mother use to take me and my other siblings on a family adventure. Where we use to live, the night sky was like this almost every night...it always gave me a sense of comfort as we watched the night sky. And as I got older and life started to become harder, I would sit underneath the starry sky and almost immediately I would forget all of my problems. Feeling refreshed as I felt like I was being taken to another world."

She turned her head to face him. "So why did you bring me here?"

He switched onto his left side to face her. "To set you free."

She felt a sudden rush of chills run down her spine. "Set me free?" Questioning the meaning behind his words. "I've seen you before, and in the past two years that you came to the cafe and we stayed strangers... I would admire you from afar. You looked so lively and annoyingly sarcastic." He placed a hand on her cheek. "But that fire has been put out for some time now, so I brought you here to start a spark."

C.C. had no words to say to him at first. How could she after having her breath taken away?

"You're a creep. You've been stalking me for the past two years and now you decide to say something?" The green haired beauty joked, pretending to sound shocked and afraid. He just smiled.

"You and I are just acquaintances."

"I know." Lelouch replied simply.

"You don't know me and I don't know you."

"I know." He said again.

"And-"

She was cut off when he leaned in to press his lips against hers. The kiss was so sweet but short, she didn't have enough time to recover from shock initially. He pulled away to look in her amber eyes.

"So how about we get to know each other." He smiled.

She smiled back before speaking again. "Lelouch..."

"Hmmm?"

"I think you just ignited a spark." She sat up and he did the same. She scooted closer to him to place her hands on his chest and he gently cupped her cheeks.

"Good." He whispered before pulling her in for another kiss, this time with a little more passion. Their lips moving in sync as heat dwelled in their hearts and fogged their minds from everything but each other. Connecting by sharing a kiss that could take them beyond hope and reason. Pulling away to catch their breaths.

"Would you like to go on a date with me...Saturday night?"

She bit her lip as the bubbling feeling in her stomach sent a giddy sensation all over her. "Of course." She pecked him on the lips. He kissed her back tenderly.

"Are you going to leave me all alone tonight? Or is this the only fun we're having?" She teased Lelouch a little.

"I don't know, we don't know each other remember?"

She smiled at his comment.

"Silly me... how could I forget." C.C. smiled.

And they continued to kiss underneath the starry sky. Maybe her night wasn't so bad after all.

Because...

She got to meet someone who wanted to know her.

* * *

 **AN:** _This was something quick that I wanted to write for the end of the year. Now that we are about to enter a new one, hopefully it will be greater than the last! So Happy New Year! Feel free to let me know what you guys think. :)_

 ** _Thatsoneperson_**


	2. Butterflies

**AN:** _Welcome back and **Happy Valentine's Day!** I thought I would treat you guys to another chapter instead of leaving it as a oneshot. So this is the final chapter for this story. Anyhow, I hope you all like it._

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistake I may have missed._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Butterflies**

* * *

"Today is the big day isn't it C.C.? Oh, I hope he comes in so I can see the look on your face." Kallen elbowed the flushed beauty with the long green hair in her arm. Her cheeks painted in a very light pink as the thought of finally going out on a date with him was starting to come true.

"Really, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, it's tomorrow and I doubt he's not remotely excited either." She more or less tried to convince herself rather than calming down her friend's excitement. It's been four days since Kallen's club birthday party, four days since she met the handsome man with raven hair, and...four days since he asked her out.

Today is Friday and tomorrow will be her day to see exactly what kind of a romantic Lelouch Lamperouge really is. To see if he's just as charming as he was that night. Even though she was pretty much sold on when they sat underneath the stars, she still would like to get to know him better as a potential lover.

But until then-

As they did every morning, both Kallen and C.C. left together for work and along the way, made their morning stop at the Cafe. Feeling extremely nervous as they approached the door. She secretly prayed that he didn't show up so she wouldn't have to stumble over her words and embarrass herself in front of him.

But of course...Luck was not on her side.

Upon entering the nice sized Cafe she immediately caught a glimpse of Lelouch happily serving a customer at the cashier with a wide smile on his face. Her heart fluttered at the sight making her feel self-conscious as she began to fidget with her hair and clothes to make herself presentable.

"Oh, my wish came true. Looks like your boyfriend is here."

"He's not my boyfriend." She whispered hard and low, not drawing attention to herself.

"Yeah, Yeah. Hey, Lelouch!" The redhead nearly shouted with a wave of her hand. Suddenly becoming a shy girl, C.C. averted her eyes away from his when they connected. Her heart's still fluttering, but this time her skin was running hot in embarrassment. She wasn't ready to talk to him in person quite yet. Feeling a tug on her arm, she allowed herself to pulled by Kallen to the cash register where he stood waiting patiently for them.

"Hey, Kallen...C.C." Lelouch chuckled at the oddly shy girl. It's amazing how people can differ from their normal state when under the influence of alcohol. Although that may be true and the beautiful woman before him is nothing like the bold one a few nights ago, he believes that she is just nervous.

He doesn't blame her…"What can I get you ladies for today?"

"Nothing complicated, just two Vanilla Latte's. One for me and one for your future girlfriend."

A blush dusted the young man's cheeks as he cleared his throat to brush away Kallen's tease. "You really don't know how to filter down now do you?"

"I only lack a filter when I'm either too drunk or tired to even care." She gave Lelouch a wink and payed for their drinks then took her number so she could leave the two potential lovebirds in peace.

"So, what brings you here?" They beauty shyly asked.

"I really wanted to see you, so I thought I'd help my mom out for today." Lelouch smiled at the way her porcelain cheeks dusted in a light shade of pink. After their night together, they exchanged numbers and have been texting or calling each other everyday since. Minus on what he already knows, he gained new information about her out of control personality. He found out that she is very much indeed a hard worker but also enjoyed the lazy part in life.

She's obsessed with Pizza, likes to start trouble, dance just because, and go out on adventures. Also along with her crazy personality and her natural ethereal beauty he admires greatly, she is also one heck of a good kisser and a seductive tease…Something that he knows he'll enjoy very much so.

"You're a weird guy."

"And you're a strange girl."

"Hey, come on lovebird. It's time to move before we get chewed out by the boss again." The redhead handed C.C. her drink and waved Lelouch a goodbye before heading out the doors. Lelouch watched the conflicted C.C. debating whether or not she should leave, so he eased her conscious mind.

"Don't worry, we'll have more time together on our date." His lips graced into a sly smile and gave her a wink. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright."

C.C. bid him one final goodbye before following her friend out the door. Once she was out of view, Lelouch instantly dropped his image and let out a heavy sigh. His heart pounded against his chest out of nervousness from seeing her again. His cheeks flushed and heated as he look forward to tomorrow for their very first and hopefully adventurous date...he really likes her and would love it if she stayed interested in him.

"First date tomorrow?" An older man with blonde hair sent him a gleeful smile.

Lelouch scratched the back of his head, "Yeah...was it really that obvious?"

"Almost, she is very pretty. If I was in your position, I would feel the same way." Grabbing a few napkins and straws from the counter, "Good luck, I hope you have a story to tell the next time I see you." He gave one last smile and a thumbs up before leaving the Cafe.

"A story to tell…"

 **#**

"Nope too green, too flashy, too weird, not my style...nope yellow won't do!" C.C. frustratingly brisked through the rack of clothing trying to find the perfect outfit to wear on the date. Immediately after work, she came to the nearest clothing store to best her luck in finding something good to look in. She's not really much of a people pleaser, but she really does like him. Especially with the he makes her feel alive and makes her blush easily like some middle school girl.

Choosing an outfit would've been a thousand times easier/faster if he'd only told her where they are going. She questioned him a few times, but all were turned into wasted breaths or types since he would brush it away and say- _"Wait till Saturday."_

So now she's on a mission to find something new, something cute. Something that's casually accepted everywhere yet a little formal just in case.

"Why is this hard?" She continued to speedily scan through the rack when she felt a presence behind her and a cool breath brushing against her ear.

"It's not that hard, you're just overthinking it."

Chills ran down her spine delightfully. Turning around, her golden eyes met that of lively violets. "Don't tell me you work at this store too." A cute pout formed on her lips which earned her a heart gripping smile from him.

"No, I don't work here." The raven-haired man laughed a little. "I was doing some shopping with my sister and her boyfriend when we happen to pass by this store. And when I saw you with a frown on your face," He lightly pinched her cheeks playfully. "I knew that it was my job to turn it upside down." Lelouch poked her cheeks, bringing out a pretty smile onto her now former stressed features. "Don't worry about looking perfect. You'll look good no matter what you wear."

"I can't help it. I just wish you would tell me where we're going so I won't underdress or overdress and stand out like a sore thumb. So unless you tell me where we are going, I'll continue my search if you don't mind." C.C. gave him a false smile before focusing her attention back on the rack in search for the perfect outfit.

"So how's your day so far? Anything new you want to share?"

"Yeah, this morning I went into the Cafe, the one I go to every morning that I told you about." She looked at him before resuming her search. "Well there's this weird guy who is oddly handsome with dark hair, a charming smile, and guess what…."

"What?"

"He has these really pretty, captivating, amethyst eyes. The weirdo tried flirting with me, but thankfully I had to leave before I lead him on. Afterall I am going out with his look alike tomorrow" C.C. giggled.

"Huh, funny story. This morning a very strange woman walked into the Cafe, the one I told you I work at. Well, she and her friend were demanding Vanilla Latte's and me being me, I tried to help her, but she was so rude, mean, selfish and- Ow! That hurts you know." The young man rubbed his arm a little after the sudden sharp pain she inflicted on him from a pinch.

"That's not nice, I said good things about you."

"If you let me finish, I would've gotten there." He kissed her cheek lightly before continuing to watch the many clothing that was passed up without a second thought as she still looked through the rack. After another minute of her mindless searching, she passed up a very pretty plain blue dress which made him cut her off in the midst. "This, I think you'll look good in it."

He pulled it off the rack for her.

"This? I will never wear something like this." She blushed before hastily throwing it back onto the rack.

His brow lifted, "Is it too modest for you? You like showing off as much skin as you did at the party? Because," he leaned in to whisper, "You can wear that again if you want, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the view."

"Wow, you're a pervert too."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"Whatever." She attempted to ignore how their closeness became extremely intoxicating and his sweet lavender smell tempted her to just take him away where they could only be alone and-

"Oh, that's my sister texting me. Sorry, but I have to go C.C."

"What already?" She turned to face him with a pout.

"Yeah, don't worry, like I said before - We will have more time tomorrow." Initially he was leaning in plant a sweet kiss on her cheek, but in the midst of doing so, C.C. turned her head slightly thinking that he was giving her a kiss on the lips instead. And because she moved, he ended up planting an awkward kiss by her nose.

They stood there awkwardly looking at each other with wide eyes and it didn't take long for her cheeks to pink in embarrassment. Lelouch teased, "Do you want an actual kiss? You're a lot more forward that I thought you were... maybe I should have taken up on your offer that night and spent it with you." He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

It's amazing how comfortable and easy it was to be around her. The small affections and the teasing never really fazed him in shyness. Maybe it's because the way she made him feel easily override any nervousness that could possibly prevent him for moving forward with her.

C.C. looked away briefly before turning back to him when he cupped her cheeks. His lips ghosted over hers and their short breaths mingled, then he mashed his lips against hers. She tasted sweet like honey, bringing him closer to the abyss of pleasure with each kiss they shared. They continued to kiss a little longer before having to pull away with giddy smiles on their faces and painted cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow C.C." He gave her one final kiss before walking away with a wave.

The beauty watched him leave until he was no longer in sight, she fixated her eyes back to the baby blue dress he referred her too. Biting her lip thinking whether or no she should go for it, a funny thought came to her.

"Lelouch has a pretty good taste in clothes."

She snickered, taking the pretty baby blue dress of the rack and handle it with care all the way to the register to buy.

* * *

The tapping of his foot matched the beating of his erratic heart. All last night he went through the plans for their date over and over again until he was completely satisfied and believed that she would enjoy the date...hopefully. It might sound girly, but this is something he's been wanting for so long. Heck at some point he even dreamed about going out with her. Even though he was told almost countless of times of how handsome he is and such, he just never felt that way.

That was true until he met her. With her he felt like the best man in the world.

Oh, he loved at how she made his heart race and sent giddy jitters throughout his body. She made him feel warm and provoked feelings out of him he never really knew he had. He loved talking to her, loved getting to know more about her and realized just how amazing of a person she actually is. Yeah they've only known each other for a week and he wouldn't go as far to say that he was in love with her. But what he can say for sure is that he positively really really liked her.

The almost impatient man waited a little longer outside his car for her until she finally emerged from her home. A wide smirk crossed his handsome features. His already erratic heart beated faster when she came out with the simple baby blue dress she so earnestly dismissed.

Stopping a few feet away from him-

"Looks like I was right...you look really beautiful C.C."

The said woman rubbed her exposed arms and shoulders feeling a little self-conscious under his honest gaze. "Umm...thanks. You look good too. So, where are we going?"

Lelouch held out a hand for her to take, he opened the car door allowing her to get inside and told her- "Patience, you'll love it when you see it." He sent her a small smile before closing her door and made his way to his side to start the car so they could head out for their first date.

 **#**

Afraid that she was going to fall off, the light emerald-haired woman tightly clung onto Lelouch for dear life like a baby Koala. The cool yet almost warm breeze brushed past her skin sending her goosebumps all over. The hair that freely flowed from her ponytail danced in the wind as Lelouch paddled them closer to their destination.

Needless to say, she was surprised to start off their date with a bike ride in the beautiful open meadow fields. The landscape was fantastic to look at despite it being nothing, but endless fields of green grass with the occasional abundance of flowers here and there along with a few random trees. She loved the peacefulness and although she would really like to talk to Lelouch, she's just happy that they didn't have to say anything in order to enjoy each other's company.

Digging her face against his back, she inhaled his sweet smell and fell into bliss that mixed with the sun's rays that kissed her skin and the warm swelling feeling in her heart.

 _"When was the last time I felt this happy?"_

That's right...she feels happy. Like she's in transition of being born into fresher being. She closed her eyes for what felt like a couple of minutes before feeling the momentum of the bike slowing down into a stop.

"We're here." The midnight man announced, waiting for her to get off first so he could do the same. Their second destination is at the foot of the forest that opened up to the open fields they had just seen and a little further away was a crystal clear, blue lake. Waiting for them was a picnic basket and blanket with a cliched set up with a vase of flowers, a bottle of wine, a few white pillows set aside and a small letter in the gift in the center.

"Wow Lelouch, you really outdone yourself."

"I may have chosen to safely go with the traditional romantic set up for a romantic date." His cheeks blushed heatedly, "I wasn't sure if you'd like it not... I mean if you don't like it then we can just skip this part and-"

C.C. surprised him with a kiss of silence. "I like it, I think it's romantic." She kissed him on the nose this time before taking off with a few skips in her steps, allowing her dress to frail in her bubbly movements. Following after her, he joined her on the large picnic blanket and laughed a little at how excited she was with the small bounces she gave in anticipation.

"This is for you.." He handed her the small white box that's adorned with a blue bow.

Shaking it lightly to hear small rattling sounds, she opened it up and all the air in her body left. Gently taking out the present, it was a small sliver necklace with a star that had diamonds embedded on the edges. She gasped, "Lelouch, I-this must've-"

"Don't worry, it didn't cost me a fortune...do you like it though?"

A sweet smile adorned her lips. "Of course, it's very symbolic." She giggled, handing it over to him to put it on. Once it was safely secured around her neck, she turned to face him again. "Thank you, I really do love it."

He kissed her on the cheeks...pulling away-

"Okay, I hope you like this. I took the time to make our gourmet lunch all by myself."

"Oh..then you've chosen the wrong critic to judge."

Giving into little temptation, he leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips before resuming to take out their meal. "Miss C.C., this afternoon you'll be served first with a Grilled Chicken wrap with all the stuffing you can stuff your lovely face with." C.C. giggled, licking her lips playfully and moaning out a pleased yum. "Followed by a few healthy fruits," he pulled out a couple of containers that varied in different fruits, "and to contradict our health, I took the time to learn, but we will be having something you said you've always wanted to try."

C.C. bit her lip in anticipation as her mouth watered hopping it was exactly what she think it is.

"Here we go, a chocolate mousse cheesecake."

"Yay!" She scooted closer to her date to give him a big hug and placed quick kisses onto his cheek. "I guess you do pay attention to what I say."

"Of course I do." They gazed into each other eyes. And in that moment they shared, their hearts connected as one and were both happy they could share this moment together.

"You know what Lelouch?" She propped her chin onto his shoulder with a cute smile on her face.

"Yes C.C.?"

"I'm so happy to have met you...I know that this is our first date and all and we might be moving a little 'fast' with the kissing. But I really do like you. I feel so free and alive when I'm with you."

His heart quickened in his chest shortly. "I really like you too." They sent each other warm smiles before finally digging in their meals.

 **#**

"Okay, I have to know...what's your most embarrassing story?" C.C. asked, taking a sip of her wine. After eating most of the delicious food of their picnic, the young potential couple induced themselves to drinking wine and asking 'personal' questions.

So far their date's been going fantastically to her standards and his as well. They learned a lot about each other through more small talk and even gotten themselves into a mini food fight with the grapes when she refused to share them with him.

But all in all, neither one wanted the day to end as time is about to approach late afternoon in a few more hours.

"Hmm." He tossed back the rest of his drink before setting it to the side to answer her. "One time in Junior High, we were hosting an animal fair at my school. And because my mom insisted I volunteer, I signed up to help and ended up being in charge of the horses. Well, long story short, this kid wanted to ride one but was too small to get on alone. So I thought it would be nice of me to do him a favor and ride with him since his parents didn't want to."

C.C. let out a small giggle, waiting for the moment of truth. "What happened next?"

"I got on the horse first and then it bursted into a sprint and bucked me off with one shot. I don't know how high I really went up into the air since everybody that saw had a different approximate, but I swear it felt like I had gone up into space before being dragged down by gravity and plummeted into the mud. I was so pissed, everyone laughed at me and I ended up going to the hospital for a broken arm."

Immediately C.C. clenched onto her stomach as she fell into fits of laughter. The small bearable pain wanted her to stop after a while, but she just couldn't stop herself. Lelouch allowed her to laugh till her heart contended. Even though he disliked recalling the memory, it was wiped away as the sounds of small bells that laced in her laughter made him feel warm and accomplished that he made the stone cold C.C. laugh uncontrollably. After another minute, she finally calmed down.

"I bet you never got back on another horse after that, am I right?"

"Right you are, I refuse to get near another horse."

A light bulb went off in her head. "Really?"

"Really."

"Well what if your only chance of going on a second date with me is by going horseback riding...would you refuse then?"

"Of course! I'm not that crazy." He jokingly laughed. C.C. took a stray grape that was left abandoned on the blanket and threw it at his forehead.

"Then I guess we're not going on a second date."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yea-Ah!" C.C. squealed when he tackled her onto the blanket, instantly pinning her arms up so she wouldn't escape. "Oh, no..what are you going to do to me?" She batted her pretty eyelashes faking a tone of despair of being captured. He let out a low chuckle that sent chills down her spine.

"I'm going to get a second date out of you." Lelouch dug his fingers into her sides and tickled her, showing no signs or any kind of mercy. He found himself laughing with her as her body squirmed underneath him as she begged him to stop. Her bells of laughter sent butterflies deep in his stomach as he watched her cheeks flush from laughing too hard. Her neat ponytail that encased her long green hair slowly came undone.

Once he felt like she had enough, he spared her by stopping. C.C. felt instant relief, but her chest continued to heavy her breathing as if there had been an elephant resting on her to weigh her down. Her golden eyes met with his amethyst is a silence as he waitited patiently for her to level her breathing.

"Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

Her small hands lifted to cup his warm cheeks before sliding down to his shoulders. "You're gonna have to try harder than that." As soon as she muttered those words out, with great strength she bucked her hips up, forcing him to switch their positions so that he was laying on the ground and took off in a sprint to the green fields.

Getting over the sudden surprise, he chuckled to himself and ran after her. If they are to ever move forward past dates and enter a relationship, dating her will most likely keep him on his toes as she takes him through an unsuspecting journey life has laid out for them.

And that's okay.

His spirits were high and his heart soared into the sky as the the air brushed against his skin and through his hair as he ran after the most beautiful woman in the world. Her long flowing in the wind and her dress lifted just a bit to reveal more of her smooth legs in her quick strides to get away.

Up and down and around in circles, their little game lasted for another minute until he was finally close enough to wrap his long arms around her small frame. Spinning her around a little, he plotted them onto the healthy grass side by side. The earth smell overridden his senses, but not for long when he felt weight being pressed onto his hips and a curtain of enchanting green hair surrounding him. Her vanilla scent loomed in between as he met her beautiful eyes once more.

Lifting his hands from the grass to slide them onto her thighs, he held her there in blissful silence.

"Would you like to go on a second date?" She asked.

"Are you really satisfied with this one?" Traveling his hands higher onto her body to rest at her waist. Their lips met halfway for a sweet passionate kiss that was enough to leave them hanging in wanting more, yet very satisfying for the time being.

"Of course Lelouch. With what time we spent together so far, I never had anyone make me feel the way you do..you give me what no one has ever given me before."

"What do I give you?"

"Butterflies."

"I feel the same...so a second date?"

"A second date it is." Her lips twisted into a smile and so did his.

"Good." He muttered out before threading his fingers into her long hair and pulled her down for another kiss. He's certain that she's going to be the one in the near future. He hopes that he can continue make her happy as she does him.

Their little spark...has ignited into a flame.

* * *

 **AN:** _I know I'm posting it late in the day, but I got distracted. Again, Happy Valentine's day to you all. I hope you liked this chapter!_

Thank you for all the favorites/followers! You are all awesome!

Thank you for reading and reviewing! **Nomquam** , **C.C** , **Adri-ojousama** , and **ivan n'scent**.

 **Last Edit: N/A**

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
